Style Guide
This is a guide to assist Wiki editors help the wiki stay as uniform and have as little need for re-editing as possible. Templates Please follow these templates when creating new pages: *Episode Page Style Sheet *Character Page Style Sheet *Actor Page Style Sheet General Editing Help *Please contact an admin (Ahab99 or Annakie) if you have questions or would like advice about the wiki. *Use the Questions page to ask any questions about TAH about which you are unsure. If you draft a page to which an unanswered question is relevant, please tag it with the category Questions. The Admins will take care of addressing canonical questions that cannot be answered solely by fans. *Reference for general questions on wiki editing. *Try using source mode instead of visual mode for more in-depth edits, like to infoboxes. *If you create a page that requires more information to be complete, please be sure to tag it with the category Incomplete. Formatting Standards *Please use only one space between sentences. *When creating a list of episodes, for example those in which a certain character appears, please include the episode numbers after the link. For example: **Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *If you are creating a new type of category, please make it in the plural. For example: Sparks Nevada episodes. At the moment we have not done this uniformly, but it is the preferred format. Citing & Linking *Please cite sources and link to other relevant pages within the wiki whenever possible. (It is Adventurekateer Rule #6, after all.) Citations to things like articles or tweets outside the wiki may be added to a sentence using this format: Link Text. If you add a reference to a page, be sure to add a section for the references to be displayed at the bottom of the page with this code: In general, the preferred approach is to use references for external sources and link directly to pages on the wiki, but this could vary on a case-by-case basis if there is a page where providing a direct link causes a formatting problem. *When linking to an episode audio, please link to the Nerdist episode page whenever possible. If the episode pre-dates the Nerdist episodes, please link to the official SoundCloud feed. Please link directly to the episode, and not the general page. *When linking to an internal page on this wiki, please be sure to use the internal link format, which is this: Article Title. Only use the external link formatting (i.e., Link Text) for links to pages outside the wiki or the very few pages in which punctuation may break the internal links. An example of this latter situation is V'Stalu of the Galaxium. *To link to relevant Wikipedia pages, please use the following format: Link Text *To link to pages on other Wikia wikis, please use the following format: Link Text *Please try to add relevant categories out of the categories that already exist when creating a page. *Please link to all other characters or episodes at least once on each page they appear on. If a character is linked to in the episode cast section of an episode, they do not need to be linked to again. Disambiguation *We don't have a great need for disambiguation pages on this wiki, but if there are multiple articles that have the same title you may need to make one. Two examples of disambiguation pages may be seen at Mercury and Lizard Men. When creating a disambiguation page, add the code to the top of the page. *In most cases, especially for things like characters based on real people or locations that also exist outside of Thrilling Adventure Hour canon, you may wish instead to add a short disambiguation paragraph in italics at the top of the page. Examples of this may be found on pages such as Harry Houdini or Sparks Nevada. Another simple option is to use the For template, which can be done with the following code: . An example of this latter code can be seen at the top of the page for On with the Show. Images *If you upload photos to the wiki, please make sure you include a link to the original source on the image's description (example). Pictures should be used only with permission. Please do not upload a picture without permission from the original artist. We have permission from Acker and Blacker to use official photos posted on the Workjuice blog, but they should be sourced to the original post and linked to the photographer's website. *We have permission from Acker and Blacker to use images from the Original Graphic Novel and the monthly comic books (such as Flood at First Sight). When using images from the OGN, please always cite the source as the Original Graphic Novel with a link to the Original Graphic Novel wiki page, and link to this page: http://thrillingadventurehour.com/ogn.php on the image's description page. *Please always link to the purchase source of the comic books on the comic books episode page. Do not link to non-official downloads of the comics or OGN. *Please only use images as necessary for character or location pages and main segment pages. Please do not upload entire pages from the OGN or comic books. *We also have permission to use the cover of each comic episode on that episode's page. *Please do not upload pictures from liezlwashere's Flickr, as a courtesy to her. These will be deleted. (Note: certain selected photos of Liezl's that have been added by the admins are used with her permission.) Other Policies Spoilers As the majority of Thrilling Adventure Hour listeners cannot be at the live shows, we ask that any information from live shows which has not been on the podcast yet be kept off the wiki until the episode has been podcasted. Canon For the purposes of the wiki, only information which has been on the Thrilling Adventure Hour podcast, in the Original Graphic Novel or the comic book series is considered canon. In-universe information, story-lines and character arcs that happened pre-podcast (such as M Bar shows), on other podcasts (such as Comedy Bang! Bang!) or other sources are not considered canonical, unless Acker and Blacker specifically say such events are canon. M Bar canon and references should be put on the segment pages linked from the M Bar Episodes page. Non-canonical information may be added to the wiki, but should clearly be marked as non-canonical and sourced appropriately. Paid Content Specific plot and story details for any paid content, such as graphic novels or pay-only live shows like the crossover with Welcome to Night Vale should not be placed on the wiki until a minimum of one week has passed since that content was released. A basic page for the episode can be made immediately with general details, continuity, cover photo and credits, but please do not post information about the storyline or character developments until after the one week hold. Only link to official purchase/download sources. Category:Meta data